Melmetal
is a -Type Mythical Pokémon and the evolved form of Meltan, and can only be obtained through the GO Park in [[Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!|''Let's Go Pikachu!'' and Let's Go Eevee!]]. It can also Gigantamax into Gigantamax Melmetal. Biology Physiology Although it retains the same gold hex nut, red cable-like tail, and metallic silver liquid body of its pre-evolved form, Melmetal has a muscular build, in addition of having another gold hex nut for a neck or look like a mask, and black hex nuts on its chest, and each two hands, shoulders, elbows and feet respectively. As Gigantamax Melemtal, it has become a large cyclopean giant. The The dark grey hexagonal nuts are now embedded as fives fingers for its hands, two for the feet, two underneath the shoulder, and two connecting the shoulder to the large gold, golden, decagonal nut. A Sliver Hexagonal Nut is located between legs and and chest, which has large red tail resembling an electrical wire located behind it. The head is shaped like knight's helmet with a smaller golden hexagonal nut located inside, with a a glowing red grey sphere floating inside the head Three red clouds surround the heads. Behavior Melmetal was thought to be revered by humans many years ago because of its ability to manipulate and create metal from nothingness. However this was not shown in any media so far. The liquid part of its body is rather flexible, as shown when using its signature move, Double Iron Bash. Evolution In the games, Melmetal evolves from Meltan with 400 Meltan candies. This evolution can only take place in Pokémon GO. In the anime, Melmetal evolves from Meltan by combing with it own species. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= TM Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= By TR Breeding Tutoring Sprites Gigantamax Melmetal Melmetal Gigantamax Back SS.gif Gigantamax Melmetal back sprite Melmetal Gigantamax Shiny SS.gif Shiny Gigantamax Melmetal Melmetal Gigantamax Shiny Back SS.gif Shiny Gigantamax Melmetal back sprite }} Anime Ash's Meltan and its fellow hordes merge and evolved into a Melmetal during the final Alolan Pokémon League in Final Rivals!. Trivia *Melmetal is the heaviest Mythical Pokémon. *Melmetal and its pre-evolution, Meltan, have source code abilities even though abilities are not present in Let's Go. **Melmetal, along with its pre-evolved form Meltan, is the only Pokémon in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! to not be introduced in Generation I. Due to this, its Kanto Pokédex number (153) is not the same as its National Pokédex number (809). *Melmetal and its pre-evolution, Meltan, are the first Mythical Pokémon to be part of an evolutionary line. *Melmetal and its pre-evolution, Meltan, are the only Pokémon officially introduced in Generation VII that are not native to Alola, they were native to Kanto. Strangely, it creates a time paradox as it was only discovered after the Generation 1 Games ended, but it was in the Kanto pokedex. *Melmetal was teased during the footage of Meltan in the wild, where its head, cry and shoulder were leaked. *Melmetal is one of the two sole Pokémon from a respective Generation between Generation I and Generation VIII who can Gigantamax, another one being Garbodor. *Melmetal is the only Mythical Pokémon to have a Gigantamax from. ** Melmetal is also the only Generation VII Pokémon to have a Gigantamax form. Origin Melmetal's head and hands are based on a hex nut. Its body is made up of steel that cools at room-temp, similarly to mercury. Its giant body structure, great power and status as a god-like being may reference the golem. Its liquid body, single eye, robotic nature, and ability to break into smaller units may be a reference to the various "Devil" bosses from the Mega Man series. Etymology Melmetal comes from "melt", "metal" and possibly "element". Gallery 809Melmetal_LPGE.png|Melmetal in-game 809Melmetal_Pokémon HOME.png 809Melmetal Gigantamax_Pokémon HOME.png Melmetal-GO.png 809Melmetal PE.png 809Melmetal Shiny PE.png Melmetal.png|Melmetal with Meltans melmetal.jpg|Melmetal in Let's go Pikachu Let's go Eevee Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu, Eevee, Meltan, Melmetal.png Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Heavy Pokémon Category:Ancient Pokémon